


Framed

by LifeIsLove_SC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, Much Ado About Nothing, Naughty Peter, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Poor Tony, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unintended voyeur, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsLove_SC/pseuds/LifeIsLove_SC
Summary: There are some serious misunderstandings and Tony is wrongly accused.





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-  
> 1\. This piece is interlaced with humour (or at least attempts at humour).
> 
> 2\. I don't have a beta. I don't expect there to be any glaring mistakes in this work, but if there are any, I apologise.

"Daddy, what do you call a horse with wings?"

"You call it a unicorn, Peter."

"But Papa said that it's called Pegasus..."

Tony sighed and did all he could to not just bang the wrench down on the hard glass table of the lab. Parenthood. "Peter..", he schooled his voice and expression to appear calm, "I'm trying to work out here. Go play with Papa."

The six year old frowned. "Papa is at the gym. I'm not allowed into the gym.". He continued to pick up the lego blocks scattered across the floor and arranging them into a pile that vaguely resembled a hut.

"Alright then. You can stay here but you have to be absolutely quiet and let me work in peace-"

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

Tony tried to glare at Peter as warning. But he dropped the attempt when the six year old returned his glare with an unsettling gaze.

"What is it, Peter?", Tony sighed in frustration. These kids and their habit of asking endless irrelevant questions.....Tony made a mental note to make sure he used a condom during his next time with Steve. He couldn't possibly deal with more of this.

"Was Papa naughty last night?"

Tony frowned. "Naughty? No ,Peter. Your papa is never naughty.", Tony was slightly taken aback by the question.

"Then why were you spanking papa last night?"

"W-what?! I wasn't spanking your papa last night!", Tony said bewildered and confused.

"You were! And you also bit him!", Peter stood up from his place.

"What on Earth is the matter with you ,Peter-"

"I saw it with my own eyes!", Peter insisted.

"I've caught you red-handed, Stark!", said a voice from the entrance of the lab. There stood a very angry looking Sam and a rather confused looking Clint.

"How the fu-, ", Tony could almost hear Steve saying, 'language'. "How did you get in here?!", Tony barked at the two men.

"Jarvis let us in."

"Traitor.", Tony muttered under his breath.

"But that's beside the point. The point is, we've just discovered that you abused Steve last night! Or god, do you do it all the time? Since how long has this been going on?!", Sam demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Probably since they got together? Or who knows, maybe even before.", said Clint, adding fuel to the fire.

"I didn't hurt Steve!"

"The hell you didn't! Peter tell us what you saw.", said Sam.

Tony turned to his son. Before Peter could say anything, Tony rebuked, " You peeped into our bedroom last night, didn't you?! You have a lot of answering to do young man! You're grounde-"

"Peter, don't listen to him.", said Sam. "Tell us what you saw."

Peter began, "last night, I couldn't sleep. I was lying awake in my bed. Then suddenly I heard Papa scream real loud."

_Steve, my dear Steve. Do you not know what stunning beauty lies in silent, peaceful, sex without moans, groans or screams? Tony thought._

"I ran to Papa's room and found that the door was locked. So I peeped into the keyhole."

Tony groaned. The keyhole then...he would have to have it covered.

"And I saw that daddy was biting Papa on the neck, and Papa was crying out real loud. Then Daddy turned Papa around and began to spank him on the butt like papa spanks me when I am naughty. Then I saw him touching him...", Peter lowered his voice to a whisper. "There."

"There where?", Clint asked ,looking inappropriately interested.

"Clint! Get out of my lab right now! You too Sam!"

"I'm not going anywhere unless I get answers.", Sam crossed his arms and stood fixed before the entrance, glaring at Tony.

"There's only one answer! I did not hurt Steve!"

"Witnesses prove otherwise."

"Goddamit, Wilson! We were just having sex!" Tony blurted it out loud before he realised that Peter was standing right beside him, brown eyes going round out of curiosity about the word his daddy just used.

"What's sex?", Peter asked, bewildered.

"Nothing.", Tony said quickly. "Who said sex? I said....umm I said....latex!", Tony came up with the lame excuse.

"Tony, enough of that,where's Steve?"

"Papas in the gym!", said Peter.

"Well, I'm gonna put this question directly to him and if it turns out that you hurt him in any, any way at all, you won't have your fingers by the end of the day.", Sam threatened Tony.

The three grown men and one miniature man made their to the gym where Steve was beating the crap out of a punching bag.

Sam stood at the entrance and shook his head. Steve hadn't noticed the small group yet.

"What?", Tony asked Sam.

"Look at him...just look at the poor thing...this is the way he vents his frustrations. With no one to listen to him about his abusive alpha's antics other than a lifeless punching back. Poor Steve....."

"Shut up, Wilson! I don't abuse him!"

This drew Steve's attention towards the entrance of the gym. He stopped battering the punching bag and smiled at his alpha, his friends and his little son.

"Papa!", Peter towards Steve and wrapped his arms around him. Steve returned the tiny embrace.

Releasing Peter's embrace, Steve walked towards Tony and pressed a small kiss to the alpha's lips.

"Ewww..", Peter murmured, eliciting a laugh from Steve.

"Steve. Have some questions for you.", said Sam sternly.

Steve frowned at Sam's tone. "Yes?"

"I know what you're hiding behind that smile.", said Sam. Clint shook his head in pity.

"What?", Steve looked utterly confused.

Tony hurried to answer ,"Steve! He thinks I-"

"Shut up, Stark. Let me speak."

"Steve, tell him-"

"I know what you're going through. You don't have to suffer any longer. We'll put an end to it."

"An end to what?"

"I saw what daddy did to you last night."

Steve chuckled nervously. "What did daddy do to me last night?", he asked, beginning to guess where the whole thing was going.

"He spanked you and then bit you, even when you were not being naughty. It's very wrong to spank someone when they're not being naughty. ", said Peter.

A deep blush spread through Steve's cheeks. "Um- I...", Steve was truly lost for a response.

"Are you injured?", Sam gently gripped his forearm and asked with concern.

"Injured? No. I mean why-"

Tony wanted to shoot himself in the head. "For God's sake-"

"Shush Stark. Steve, I know he hurt you last night."

"I-it was nothing much..", Steve blushed. "Peter.", he turned to the child. "You're not allowed in the gym. You can go and stand outside."

"But I want to listen.", Peter whined.

"No. We're having an adult conversation."

Peter glared at everyone before stomping out of the room.

Tony was doing the 'googly eye' at Steve. _He's so perfect. How did he send that brat away with such ease? He's an angel._

"Now. Please explain to me what exactly happened.", said Steve gravely.

"He peeped through the key hole last night and saw me spanking you.", Tony explained.

Steve frowned at Sam and Clint. "I don't think it's very polite of you two to peep into our bedroom that way."

"Not us!", Sam and Clint held up their hands in front of their chests in defensive gestures. "Peter."

"Dear god. Peter saw us having sex?"

"Yes. Yes he did. And these two gentlemen out here interpreted it in other ways.", replied Tony.

"What way?"

"It's sounded a lot like Tony was abusing you.", said Sam, a little unsure now.

"Abusing me? Dear god, no. Tony would never lay a finger on me."

Tony smirked triumphantly.

"But it seemed like he was hurting you..", began Sam.

"N-no, he wasn't. He was spanking me. I like being spanked like that. And Tony does it very arousingly. It's the bes-", Steve stopped midway, suddenly realising the cringiness of the unrestrained description of his sex life he had just delivered.

"Alright. I didn't need to hear that.", said Sam, now truly very embarrassed.

"Oh no, you asshole! You did!", shouted Tony. "You needed to hear that I don't abuse Steve and I never would. You should hear more of it. Our sex is based upon mutual consent and my beautiful omega here..", Tony pointed at Steve, "...is very kinky. He loves being tied down and spanked. And I didn't bite him, it was a hickey, you idiot. And Steve's really loud during sex....", he said more gently to Steve, "not that I'm objecting, baby, but you could tone it down a little so that we don't wake our little sunshine up-"

"Alright, Tony. That's enough.", said Steve bashfully.

Tony huffed. "Fine, baby, if its making you uncomfortable then I'll stop but you assholes needed a tight hearing-"

"Tony.", Steve said warningly. Tony huffed in reply but went silent.

"I guess.....I'm kinda sorry.", Sam apologised, looking as if he was praying that the floor would somehow open up and swallow him.

"Yeah....me too.", Clint followed, bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you better be.", Tony grumbled. "And think twice before you decide to shove your asses into our business."

"What about Peter? What're you gonna tell him?", Clint raised the truly relevant question.

"Leave it to me.", Steve smiled like he had an idea. Cause he's perfect like that. Tony involuntarily batted his eyelashes at Steve despite being the alpha in the bond.

"Peter! You can come in now!", Steve called the six year old who was no doubt still brooding outside.

Peter walked in grumpily, extremely unhappy that he had been made to miss out on an interesting conversation. He stood in front of Steve, glaring at him.

"Do you want to know what daddy was doing to me last night?"

"Yes.", said Peter, still frowning but curiosity evident on his face.

"Remember he told you I wasn't being naughty?"

Peter nodded.

"He lied."

"He lied?"

"Yes. The truth is I had been very naughty. That's why he was spanking me."

"Why did he bite you?"

"I was being very very naughty, so I had to get extra punishment."

"Oh.", Peters eyes went wide. "What did you do?"

"Remember I had told you it is very wrong to steal?"

"Yes."

"I stole something."

Peter gasped. "What?"

"I stole your daddy's heart.", Steve winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me *hides* I like fluffy endings.


End file.
